Giving In
by LastOfTheAmericanZombies
Summary: Alice knew Jeff would like it rough, but she didn't expect anything like this. Just a quick, smutty one shot of Jeff the Killer and Alice Liddell [Alice: Madness Returns]
1. Chapter 1

My arms became weak from the silk binds holding them up for so long. I could not escape the secure hold of the ropes tied tightly to the headboard. Jeff continued to plunge into me with his long dark hair around his flushed, sweaty face and saliva slightly forming around his carved smile. I couldn't help but to moan at every move he made and the sounds he emitted when he peered at me. The sex was always kinky, that's how we actually got along. Lately we've been fighting a lot, but it was never physical. Although the only thing that was physical was the sex. We role played. I would wear my black leather French maid outfit, too short around my thighs causing my ass to be visible as day; fishnets and a pair of black stilettos. Jeff ordered me to wear this outfit for him tonight, and me being his good little girl, I obeyed. "Master, please?!" I begged as I felt myself climaxing. Then there he stopped mid-thrust and sat there with with a sinister look in his eyes. They were filled with lust and darkness, as he began to watch me beg for him to finish. It was frustrating of course, but this is what he did every single time. I tried to ride out my troubled orgasm, but it was unsuccessful. I cried a little, biting my lip as I tried to behave.

"Good girl." he whispered softly, slowly sliding his hand up my chest and between my breast. "Good girl." My head was spinning and I needed to finish or else I would explode, but Jeff decided he would toy with me some more. I feel like I've become nothing more than his sex toy, his cheap little whore, but in a sick way, I love it. I love feeling owned and the abuse, I love hearing him whisper "Mine." when he fucks me, I love calling him master and knowing I'm his. His hands roamed all over my body and I couldn't contain my moans, he looked down at me, his eyes were almost staring through my soul.

"I know what you did yesterday." My heart raced, he knew I broke a rule, but I pretended to be innocent.

"What did I do, Master?"

"Don't play dumb slut, you know what you did. You pleasured yourself and came without my permission. I could smell it on you when you came to bed last night."

"I'm sorry my Master! I was so turned on from you touching me and reminding me of how I'm yours. I couldn't stand it.."

Before I could finish my plea he smacked me.

"You are to never come unless you ask me. That is a rule, and you fucking broke it.

I knew I was in for it, he was angry, he was going to show me no mercy tonight. He was going to beat me into submission and fuck me senseless.

"You filthy little whore." He repeated over and over.

I couldn't talk, he didn't allow me to. I didn't want my punishment to be any worse so remained silent while he berated me. His silver eyes were glowing with rage and lust, I could see the punishments play out in his mind. I was excited and scared, I knew he would not allow the safety word and my own sexual gratifications wouldn't be met tonight. Jeff walked over and untied my hands, I didn't move because he didn't permit me.

"Get down here on your knees, you're going to finish me off then I'm going to punish you."

I quickly got off the bed and on my knees as he ordered, I looked up at him and did a little smile in hopes to charm him, but sadly it failed.

"Don't even try the cute routine, slut."

I frowned a little but continued doing as he ordered me to do, I wrapped my hand around the base then slowly dipped his dick into my mouth. I was going to do slow, teasing strokes but he grabbed me by my hair and fucked my mouth, he went deep too soon and I gagged and tried to fight, but he was too strong. I hated to deep throat so soon and he knew that, but I was being punished so I took it. The feeling of him violating my throat became too hard to handle and I started to choke, my eyes watered heavily and I began to whimper. He merely looked down at me and laughed then thrusted into my mouth even faster. He felt close to finishing and I was so thankful, but I felt him stop and pull out.

"Open your mouth wide and loosen your top enough for me see those tits."

I winced, I knew what he was going to do. I hate the taste of cum and I hate it getting in my hair or chest, but I had no choice so I followed instruction. Closing my eyes, opening my mouth, and leaning back slightly I waited for his "gift" he stroked himself and I could hear his small growls and groans he made when he came close to finishing. I felt the warm, thick fluid hit my face, I tried not to cringe too much, for it would only upset him. I felt another rope of it fly into my mouth and then he squirted the rest on my breasts. Opening my eyes I looked down to see my chest was covered in his seed. The feeling of it oozing down wasn't exactly pleasurable either.

"Lick it off."

I looked up at him pleadingly, but he remained settled on his decision. He sat in the lounge chair we kept in the bedroom and lit himself a cigarette, still watching me intently. I sighed to myself and began to clean him off of me, I internally writhed each time I licked, the strong salty taste made me sick but I finally finished. Bowing my head to show submission I await the next command.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me, and tell me how good it tastes?"

"Thank you, Master. It tasted very nice, it is why I made sure to get every last drop."

I didn't care to be degraded so deeply, he knew it, he was going to do everything I didn't like.

"Good girl, now I want you to tell how I should punish you. Come sit on Master's lap."

He motioned for me to come over and I felt like there was a steam hammer in my chest. I could tell he was growing impatient by my hesitance so I rushed over to him. I easily sat on his lap and he pulled me into his chest, his grip was firm and I could smell a hint of his body wash along with cigarettes. Long leathery fingers ran through my hair and I heard him hum a little song.

"Why aren't you telling me how I should punish you?"

"I'm sorry Master, you didn't give me permission to speak."

"I told you to sit on my lap and we'd discuss your punishment."

Great, he's playing mind games. I snuggled my face against his lovely pale neck and twirled his hair, it was a risk, but I couldn't resist myself. I love these little intimate moments. It's one of the few times he's not cold or inhuman. His hand slid up my leg and he traced his nails back down giving me chill bumps, I resisted the urge to arch my back and moan.

"We're not playing the quiet game, Alice."

"I-I'm sorry sir, I believe you should use the flogger on me, you should beat me until I'm covered in bruises."

"I did that last time, you were soaked when I finished. I believe your punishment should be more severe and leave more of an impression."

"Then you could possibly dump candle wax on my nipples, you know I don't care for that feeling."

He took his cigarette out his mouth and stroked his chin, pondering to himself if he'd like that.

"Or maybe I could crush my cigarette out on you."

Without thinking I coiled back from his touch, but his hand gripped my wrist and held me to him.

"Don't be silly, I'd never scar your smooth skin." He ran his tongue from my clavicle up to my neck. Before I could think, a small gasp came out of me.

"I believe I may have figured out your punishment, but first, you need to tell me why you're a dirty slut."

I was hoping he'd forget, I wasn't good at talking, let alone making eye contact, but he'd make me look him right in his eyes and tell him. Without so much of a warning, he pushed me to the floor beneath him.

"Get back on your knees, look me in my eyes, and tell me why you're a filthy whore and tell me why you broke that rule."

I felt that familiar feeling of the carpet bearing into my knees when I knelt in front of him. It took a lot of my strength to look into his eyes, there were almost glowing with excitement. For once, I was afraid of that look, I had never seen him give me that look, the only people I had ever seen him give that too were his victims. My stomach dropped and I felt my mouth dry up. I believe he sensed my fear because a loving hand caressed my cheek and one finger traced it's way beneath my chin.


	2. Chapter 2

As a tear fell down my cheek, Jeff wiped it away, he leaned toward me as if he were going to steal a kiss...He didn't, instead he said "Tsk Tsk, such a shame, you still fear I'll kill you,you are my pet and killing you would not be nearly as much fun as what I am going to do to you."  
He then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, he pushed me into the X cross he rigged together a few months back, then strapped me to each part then forced my legs apart and strapped them as well.

"Try to move."

I wondered to myself if it was a trick command, but his glare told me he wanted to see how limited my mobility was. I made extra sure to show my struggle and looked over for permission to speak, his subtle nod signaled I was allowed.

"Master I cannot move."

"Perfect. You're right how I want you."

He turned around and walked to the drawer, I was too scared to look at what he was selecting, I heard the things kept in there shuffling around and Jeff mumbling to himself of what he would use. Fear washed over and almost drowned me when I saw him coming back. With a wicked grin he brandished a cat o' nine tails, gag, blindfold and the largest vibrator I owned, I never even used it because the girth was too much for me to handle.

His hand tapped the side of my face, it was his quiet command for me to open my mouth. As soon I opened he crammed the gag in my mouth and secured it tightly around my face. I then felt two fingers force their way in me and thrust violently within me, Jeff fingered me roughly until he could fit four of his fingers inside me. I tried my hardest to fight off the orgasm that so desperately wanted to escape. To make matters worse, he then grabbed the vibrator and shoved it in me as I winced in pain. With a grin, he turned in on full power and chuckled as a muffled scream rolled out of me. I then watched him grab a roll of duct tape he kept close by, he ripped a strand off and taped it over my hole to secure the toy in place.

"I'm going to go out and get us a nice little playmate. Now don't you dare cum while I'm gone." He grabbed the whip and rubbed it up my side. "I'll strike you for every minute I am gone if you do." Before he left, he slipped the blindfold over my eyes.

I heard him leave as I sat there in silence and the dark, I could feel my juices drip down my leg, I wanted to orgasm so badly, but I hate that damnable whip and I am already in so much trouble. I felt so alone and scared of why Jeff left, after what felt like an eternity, I heard heavy footsteps thudding my way. Jeff came to me and removed the vibrator and I heard it hit the floor. "You didn't cum? I was really hoping you would, I wanted to beat you like the little slut you are and that whip is one of my favorites, it really reminds you of your place."

He then stuck his fist up me and said "Such a loose hole now, it's just the way a whore's pussy should be." I yelped when I felt the whip hit my thighs, they were gentle hits but I worried they would grow stronger.

"I found a nice little girl to be our playmate, I'm going to use her to teach you how a proper whore should act, since obviously you're too thick headed to learn the easy way. You will watch me fuck her, I'll fuck her the way you crave me to fuck you, I'll drive her over the edge while you watch. Unlike you, she'll obey."

My heart sunk, I didn't think he would actually do it, I've always been a little possessive over him, he knew this would be the way to get back at me.

He removed the blindfold and I saw he had a bleach blonde woman in a very revealing dress under his arm, no doubt she was some random prostitute he fancied.

"Alice meet Bitch, she will be assisting me in your punishment tonight. Bitch why don't you take these nipple clamps and put them on Alice." The girl looked scared but Jeff pushed her to me and she put them on my nipples with shaky hands, my cries of pain were muffled by my gag, when she got them connected Jeff grabbed her by her hair and put a collar on her... My collar. Still holding her he slid a knife down her dress, in one quick motion and her dress was gone revealing she had nothing underneath it. Jeff then shoved her down to her knees then pulled the chains on my nipple clamps as I started to object he slapped me and told me to behave as I cried and trembled from the pain Jeff told Bitch to be still while he removed his clothing, he then shoved Bitch's face into my pussy and told her to lick, her tongue was so warm and so delicate I started to become lost in the ecstasy of how she felt against me, but then I saw Jeff with his throbbing hard cock behind her about to enter her pussy, he looked me in the eye and started fucking her, I felt the girl loose her breath and cry out in pleasure as she orgasmed over and over again, I envied her and hated him, he was mine and now he was inside another woman, I could feel myself crying uncontrollably and my entire body was shaking with rage and hurt.

He laughed maliciously at my torment, knowing I was suffering from watching him fuck another woman more than any physical punishment would ever provide. Jeff fucked her harder and soon the girl couldn't even lick me, Jeff tugged on my chains still connected to Bitch's collar, my breasts burned even more now and were so sore, Jeff moaned and I could tell he'd orgasm in this woman soon as his head went back and he moaned loudly I could tell he was getting closer he sped up and his lidless eyes rolled back and I knew he was cumming, a few moments later Bitch orgasmed again. Then that sinister look lit up in his eyes, that lust far more demented than his sexual lust, the intention to murder became written all over his face. He reached for the knife he tossed aside earlier and entangled his hand into Bitch's long blonde hair and pulled her head back to slit her throat. The angle she was in caused blood to shoot all over me and I fought against the binds with all my might. With a shove, he rolled her on her back and I watched her die.

Jeff groaned in pleasure seeing me covered in blood, he stood up and freed me from the ties and removed my gag, I thought it was over but he pushed me into Bitch,

"Spread her legs and lick her pussy clean."

My mouth hung open in shock and I almost couldn't believe what he told me.

"B-but Master... She's dead."

This made Jeff angry and he struck me with the whip three times the spikes cutting into my skin and yelled "I fucking know she's dead, I killed her, now lick her pussy clean!" I could feel the blood run down my back as I did as I was told, I spread her legs apart and then spread her pussy apart as I started to lick Jeff's essence off of her. I almost vomited over it, she was still warm and very wet, I gagged and Jeff hit me again.

"Finger her! And have some god damn enthusiasm!"

I did as I was told and pressed my fingers inside, I could taste her and Jeff combined, it was sickening and I wanted it to be over more than anything.

"Stop and kiss her, show the damn woman some romance."

I went up and cringed when I saw the gaping wound from where he cut her, but the terror that was still on her face got to me even more. I pressed my lips to her cold lifeless ones, trying to tell myself she was only sleeping.

"Show her neck a little attention."

I kept my eyes closed and trailed down to her neck, her cut was still warm and oozing blood. My stomach churned, but throwing up would only make things worse... Even though it seemed they couldn't get any worse.

"Are just going to ignore her nipples? Have some manners, Ally!" His taunts were becoming too much on me, I was beyond over my limit. He grabbed me by my hair and guided me to her nipples.

"Go on, do what you were told." He growled.

I whimpered and listened, I attached my lips to them and sucked, I tried to escape but Jeff yelling for me to suck harder prevented me from escaping.

"That's enough, get off of her and get on all fours."

I did a mental sigh of relief as I got off of Bitch, I made sure to keep my head lower than his to show respect and submission.

"Did you enjoy fucking her dead body?"

"No Master..."

"Then don't disobey me again!" His hand connected to backside with a harsh slap and I yelled out in surprise.

I felt him adjust his self behind me, he ran his cock head up my slit to tease my entrance. I felt myself growing incredibly wet and almost begged him to fuck me, but I remained quiet.

"Don't disobey me again, because I'll kill you and fuck you until there isn't a thing for me to fuck anymore. You are my pet and you will obey me. Understand?"

"Yes Master.. I will obey."

"Good girl." He growled.

Then I felt him pound into me and pull my head back, he went harder and harder in me, I moaned with severe pleasure, it felt so perfect I didn't want him to stop. My orgasm became closer and closer, I fought it back with all my strength.

"M-m-master i-it's s-so c-close! I do-don't think I.. I can h-hold it!" I panted as I looked back and begged him to let me finish.

"You may come, but only for me."

With a scream, I orgasmed hard. It was so intense that I squirted everywhere. My vision blurred and I grew weak, but Jeff didn't stop, I felt him getting close too, I rolled my hips back on to him, almost impaling myself with his erection. He grabbed my head and pounded me fast and hard. His growls of pleasure grew louder and closer together and I felt his seed shoot deep within me, he moaned softly and his thrusts slowed down while he released another rope of his seed in me. When he released my head I fell flat, unable to move. Jeff flipped me over and pulled me to his chest, my vision was still blurred and I couldn't think straight. All I can remember was how he softly kissed my lips, wiped my tears and whispered.

"You're forgiven."


End file.
